The Klackon Empire
by Sarah Mercury
Summary: A description of the Klackon Empire. Not the real description as seen in the instruction booklet, but something I made myself, based on my experience with the game.


**Disclaimer**: MOO and all MOO termonolgy, situations, etc. are not owned by me and copyrights are held by their respective owners.

**Additional Info**: I played this game almost religiously with my brother, so a great deal of what's mentioned here is an inside thing with him. I always play Klackon and he always plays Darlok. I think I'll make a thing explaining the Darlok race, too, but I need to consult with him, first.

* * *

The Klackons are an insectoid race. They evolved from tiny, ant-like creatures into the vastly superior race they are today. Their policies and way of thinking have been unchanged for several millennia.

Their home system is a mostly Terran environment, with minor exceptions: the surface is more Earth and less water. As insectoids, the Klackons do not require as much water as other species, and therefore do not have a very lush, blue planet. The planet also has multiple, tall mountains, most of which were built by primitive Klackons.

Due to the ant-like nature of their race, in both appearance and behaviour, the Klackons are usually seen in large numbers and mostly underground in tunnels. It has been known for seven or eight generations of families to live in the same Hill. Due to their advanced nature, Klackons live for long periods of time; the oldest Klackon on record lived for 342 years.

Though they prefer a Terran environment, Klackons have been known to live in, and be comfortable with, a Barren-like atmosphere. Being able to dig far into a planet's surface, Klackons can find food in just about any environment. They do not, however, enjoy Toxins in their air, and are very rarely found in toxic environments.

More to their society; the Klackon Empire, being a race of colony-driven ants, are psychic with each other. They share each other's thoughts and feelings instantaneously. A command could be thought up in one Klackon that the whole race will know about in a matter of minutes, depending on the distance between that Klackon and the rest of the race.

As there are no secrets in the Klackon Empire, their government is the most secure in the galaxy. Also, due to the almost complete lack of individuality among the race, it is very difficult to elect one Klackon to become the leader of their people, and therefore, when one _is_ finally agreed upon, that Klackon is the Lifetime Ruler; no elections or reconsiderations are made until the Klackon's death. The longest running Leader has served for 102 years. The longest period between Leaders was 25 years; this has been known as The Dark Age, when anarchy almost threatened to destroy the people.

There are exceptions to every rule, of course. Though the Klackons have a link to each other in a telepathic way, some individuals have been known to break off from the Hive. These Klackons are instantly exiled from the race, deemed a threat to the perfect order of the Empire. Some of these 'traitors' have just wandered the galaxy, and eventually die off, while others have defected and become mercenaries for opposing races.

The Klackon Empire is also a very fast-breeding, expansionist people. Though careful never to over-use a planet's resources, they do need a lot of space for their ever-growing race. Therefore, there is a great deal of colonies under their control. Each colony has a Leader, elected only by the people of that colony. The same rules for this Leader are the same for the Leader of the Klackon race; once elected, no reprobation can be made until that Klackon's death. It is easier to elect a colony Leader than a race Leader, however, and therefore have never been a Dark Age for any colony.

Since Klackons communicate among themselves telepathically, they very rarely speak aloud. When they do, it's with a raspy, scratchy voice. The Universal Translator has made their speech comprehensible to the rest of the galaxy, but only because the Klackon Empire amended it to be that way. Their speech was the hardest to translate and required more meetings with their race than any other in the galaxy. The Translator is not, of course, infallible, and therefore, every now and then, a Klackon will say something that someone else will take incorrectly or simply will not understand. This has been deemed by other races as the 'Klackon Lisp', and is usually ignored. Some misunderstandings have been made that have almost caused full-out wars, but those have, luckily, been averted.

The Klackons, for the majority of their existence, have been xenophobic. It was only within the past few centuries that they have been more outgoing to other races. This is mostly thanks to the only race in the galaxy that could not only put up with the Klackons' somewhat arrogant disposition, but can get passed their super-secure government. This race is known as the Darlok Empire.

The Darloks are mostly shape shifters. The first communication between the current Klackon Leader, named Klacker, and a non-Klackon person was with a Darlok, named PuPu. Appearing as a Klackon guard, PuPu snuck into the Imperial Palace while Klacker was bathing. This incident caused race-wide pandemonium that took Klacker days to get under control. During that time, every ship stationed at the Klackon home world sought out the Darlok race and managed to destroy one of their ships before the Leader and the sneaky Darlok eked out a truce.

The truce lasted for 4 years, which the Klackon people have dubbed as the 'Sharing Period'. During that time, the Darlok and Klackon Empires shared aspects of their culture, talked about government issues, explored some of the galaxy together, and became friends. The Darloks taught the Klackons about what was going on in the Universe, while the Klackons taught the Darlok how to control their minds, not for the same telepathic abilities the Klackons had, but instead so that others could not use mind controlling influences on them. After the Sharing Period, the Darlok and Klackon races formally declared an Alliance.

That was when the Galactic Council included the Klackons in every subsequent meeting they held. Because of their psychic ability, which allowed information to come and go instantaneously, the Klackons agreed to only one representative from their race to attend meetings. Also, due to their arrogant disposition, the Klackon representative was the Klackon Leader himself. He was not worried about assassination because if it were to happen, the whole race would band together and take revenge. Klackons are usually peaceful, but they become quite formidable when they are taking revenge.

Another reason why the Klackons and Darloks are friends was because the Darlok Leader was just as arrogant, if not more, than the Klackon Leader. Therefore, when he heard that Klacker was his own representative, PuPu insisted on the same thing, claiming that no one tried to upstart a Darlok; not even an ally.

The alliance with the Darlok was known as the Great Alliance, and still exists today. Some Klackon colonies have been made in Darlok space, but those colony Leaders are Darlok. PuPu himself is a frequent visitor to the home world, and introduced Klacker to the game of 'Poker', which he held a weekly game on his own home world with the Leaders of the other races. He called it 'Poker Thursday', and it was the only time the Leaders of every race came together peacefully.

The Klackon Empire has long since made their mark in the galaxy, and along with their Darlok friends, they will continue to strive for their victory!

_**Klackon Terms and Mythology**_:

**Klackonus**: The name of the Klackon home world. Klackonus is also the name of the ancient, mythological God of Unity. According to legend, Klackonus was the one who taught the common folk how to train their minds for telepathic sharing of ideas and feelings. In the Capitol, there is a statue of Klackonus, as he was before he ascended into the Heavens. He was also the only Klackon in history to have worn full robes, and not just a loin cloth.

**Klackus**: The name of the very first Klackon Leader. He was the one who got the Klackons to expand outside their own world. He also oversaw the construction of the Capitol, which is now still a symbol of the Unity within the race.

**Klacker**: The current Leader of the Klackon people. He formed the alliance between his race and the Darlok people. He oversaw the development of the Universal Translator for his race's spoken language. Introduced his people to the rest of the galaxy and has a seat on the Galactic Council. He is known within the Empire as the greatest Leader since Klackus.

**Klak Klak**: The name of the oldest Klackon in history; lived for 342 years. His age was due to a mystical 'Potion' he invented, which has long since been banned from the Empire, due to its extreme potency. The only Klackons who drink it are the 'traitors' who have been exiled from the Empire.

**Klikker**: A Klackon word meaning 'Brother'. It's used to describe either literal brothers or very close friends. Klacker used to call PuPu this, as a nickname, but the Darlok hates it when he calls him that, because of the 'Klackon Lisp'. When Translated, the word 'Klikker' comes out as 'Lover'. Now, Klacker only calls PuPu this when he's trying to annoy him.

**Kliks**: The name of the Klackon Leader who served for 102 years. His reign, although long, was mostly uneventful. It is known to this day as the 'Harmony Years', as no law was ever broken during his reign, nor were there any 'traitors'.

**Klqual**: The mythological God of War. He is sometimes known in the Heavens as the 'Traitorous God'. This is because all the other Klackon Gods represent peace and unity, whereas Klqual represents hatred and power. He is also detached from the telepathy of the other Gods. According to legend, in the Dark Age during the Klackon civil war, he was responsible for the victory of the Unified Klackons, near the end of the Dark Age. This victory allowed a new Leader to finally be elected. In some contexts, the word 'Klqual' can also be considered a profanity.

**Kholdan**: General of the Unified Klackons during the civil war. A very religious Klackon who worshipped Klqual, he credits the God of War with his victory during the Dark Age, which finally ended it. He was heavily considered for the new Leader of the Klackon people, but he declined, stating that his place was with Klqual in Heaven, and would not get there if he became Leader.


End file.
